Friedrich Ewald II
Friedrich Ewald II (October 1st, 2750-January 27th, 2839) was the 26th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria from 2809 to 2821 and 11th Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party from 2789 to 2821; Ewald also served for two terms as the 24th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria from 2800 to 2806. Friedrich additionally for a brief time served as the Fascist Authority Party's candidate for Head of Government. After graduating from college, Ewald went into the medical profession and served as both an army and civilian doctor; he was married to Alyssa Karmen and had three children with her (Daniel, Friedrich, and Joanie). Friedrich Ewald II was a direct descendant of the founder and first chairman of the Fascist Authority Party, Albrecht Ewald. As Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, Ewald was confronted with an agressive communist regime from the State of Indrala that threatened conflict with Greater Hulstria and their occupation of the independent state of Hanzen during the early 2810s on Dovani. Greater Hulstria and Governor-General Ewald were one of the first administrations to condemn the Hanzen invasion and called for Indrala communists to cease their activities. In the late 2810s, the communist regime imploded onto itself when the populist-liberal Nationalista Party under Diosdado Hortál defeated them in general elections, thus ending the Hanzen occupation. Friedrich Ewald II later was received by the new nationalist Indralan government in a State Visit just before retiring from political life. Under Ewald's reign also saw the rise of new socialism with the Socialist Party of Greater Hulstria and the FAP's increasing of relations with the SPGH; the Hulstrian Monarchy also grew in power and influence across Terra under Alexander I. In 2820 Ewald announced his retirement from Hulstrian politics and passed on the helm to Charles Fuerstien, who succeeded Ewald at both offices he held at the Governor-General and as the party Chairman. Background Friedrich Ewald II was born on October 1st, 2750, in Luthor, Hulstria, to parents Friedrich (which he was named after) and Beatrice Ewald. The future Governor-General of Greater Hulstria was born into the Ewald political family, which was created under Albrecht Ewald in the late 2500s; Ewald's father was a direct descendant of Albrecht and was involved in various political activities on behalf of the Fascist Authority Party and in Luthor. Friedrich Sr served on the city council of Luthor at one point and served as the FAP's local party officer of Luthor. Friedrich Ewald II was introduced to politics at an early age by his father and throughout his teenager years was avidly involved in political activism, often advocating conservative populist and royalist values to anyone with ears. When he was around 17 or 18, Ewald engaged in some poverty and homelessness issues despite it being looked by some as him turning his back on his conservative preachings; from his experience working with these issues, this would shape his future "third way" policies when he would enter the national political stage. At the age of 19 Friedrich Ewald went to college and received high grades in medical studies, taking up the profession after graduation. Friedrich Ewald II would enlist in the Hulstrian Armed Forces as a medic and after finishing his career in the military, Ewald would again continue his medical profession opening up his own practice in Luthor, acting now as a civilian doctor. Category:The Fascist Authority Party